


致新世界

by chasy2chasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasy2chasy/pseuds/chasy2chasy





	致新世界

致新世界

一  
早春，希尼牧场新年的第一批幼畜出生，埃尔文·史密斯站在草棚门口，嗅到风里粘着一丝温热的血气。  
“走吧，去地下街。”身边的男人叫米克·扎卡利亚斯，做过王都宪兵团的刀斧手，但凡有性命之忧，埃尔文总是信任他多于信任自己的枪法。像他们这种带着正派人面具的非法分子，出门在外总要有双重保险，米克的深色钢花呢大衣里，小到英吉沙刀大到新式左轮一应俱全，因为要去地下街，他还特地准备了几根麻醉针。

所谓地下街，其实是王都地底五十米的一方贫民窟，在贵族眼中不过为肮脏逼仄的阴沟水道，终年不见天日，蛇鼠之辈聚集。埃尔文十岁出头来过一次，他被安置在一间还算干净的酒馆等着父亲公事结束，除却喝了两杯冬姜水，也没什么特殊的记忆。

亚鲁凯鲁区的入口有一百六十七级台阶直通地下，坡度不陡不缓，埃尔文一路下行，感到寒气逐渐漫漶。其实地下街倒没有传言般令人作呕的腐臭，取而代之是种陈旧的霉味，闷在无风的空气里，闻久了让人觉得骨缝生出无法刮除的菌丝。  
五十米，约能放好一浴缸彻底洗净自己的热水的时间，埃尔文来到地下街，踩过垃圾与虫子尸体堆积的地面，跟随着米克到城墙妓院去。  
这样两个体面人在此地无疑是格格不入的，埃尔文高六尺三英寸，身材挺拔，金发碧眼，举止间礼仪得当，即使并非他本意，面色也透着养尊处优的高贵与那么一丝无伤大雅的傲慢。而地下街多是营养不良的瘦子和矮个，身形佝偻不说，关节处还胀有惨不忍睹的水肿，更别提个个都衣衫褴褛，言语粗俗。说实在的，就算单是听他们聊天，埃尔文就能学到不少自己之前从没听过的下流话。  
而利威尔的名字，就是在这样一句脏话后被带出来的。

很久之后，大概有十三年那么久，埃尔文收刀入鞘的时刻，突然回忆起当时的情境，利威尔，两个音节，四个字母宛如一排小士兵，书写时的高低起伏具备一种古老的变形。  
那是他们第一次见面的时刻，他的levi，优美又仓促地扑面而来，恍然隔世，却异常明晰。

城墙妓院两层砖房的前廊，地面一小摊浑浊的污水，漏风的窗户里传来喑哑喧闹的笑语和花子牌的响声。米克打开怀里一直抱着的毛毯，来自希尼牧场待宰的羊羔被捆住四肢，可怜地躺在地上。  
“我们来取之前说好的东西。”  
以物易物，地下街难得的活畜价抵千金，埃尔文要用它换一个自己寻觅已久的秘密。  
正是交易的关键时刻，来接头的女人面戴帽兜，坐拥地下街一半以上下九流的生意，她已经把手伸进斗篷取那件重要的东西了，但此时突然一声巨响，还未等众人反应，埃尔文就看到脖子淌着血水的嫖客被从窗口丢进院子里，直砸在自己脚边。  
米克的战斗防御过分敏捷了，埃尔文按下他已经掏枪的手，地上的可怜虫还未系好的裤子掉在脚跟，双手捂着伤口呼哧地出气。  
“又是谁啊？”女人见惯不惊，不满地拍打被溅了一片污水的裙摆。  
“我要杀了这个挨千刀的婊子……”倒霉的嫖客喉管可能被割破了，说话时喘得像个破风箱。  
“……小贱货利威尔。”

埃尔文还记得，当时他心底十分不悦，莫名一场事故打破了原本顺利的谈判，米克在一旁紧皱眉头，和他一样想让风波赶紧结束。  
但很快地，几个罩着破烂衬裙的妓女就把罪犯押了出来。  
那是午后不久，石墙妓院的门洞打开，地下街的火把照出一片诡谲的暗黄。犯人被推搡着走出，自暗处显形，如同自深渊里浮现。他的身形瘦弱，伶仃似的孩子模样，埃尔文有些惊讶，估计他不过只有七八岁。  
“利威尔，这次你得赔钱！要么就把你送到瘸子比斯特那里！”身边的妓女发出刻薄的声音，而那被称作利威尔的小人儿置若罔闻。

他身着白袍，实际那白色已污渍斑斑。一头罕见的黑发，长而蓬乱，其中极小一张脸，瓷造般冰冷，勾出细长清凛的眉毛，精巧柔挺的鼻梁，和一双娼妓般，无情又敏感的薄唇。

“……我赔给你钱。”他说话了，声音有种幼兽般稚嫩的凶狠。  
“你怎么赔啊，又去偷吗？这里正好有两名官老爷，不如你现在就去摸摸他们的钱袋，一定又沉又大，在大腿中间挂着呢！”妓女们一阵讥笑，埃尔文看到那孩子紧了紧拳头，但表情仍是一潭死水。

带着兜帽的女人看向利威尔，又瞥了一眼地上喘粗气的男人。“库谢尔留的那些金币早就用光了。你要么把他带走，老老实实用屁股伺候好他，别让他在这儿像猪一样哼哼，要么自己到房间里吊死，随你的便。”  
地上的男人痛苦地呻吟了一声，像是要抗议，但利威尔率先开口：“我切了他的喉管，他活不了了。可以把他扔在炉渣堆里，明天一早拉走，没人知道。”

这是埃尔文第一次从一个孩子眼里看到幽暗的漩涡，那双眼是他从未见过的墨色，像早秋夜里结下的寒冰，其中丧失了所有的天真和骄傲，但是还揣着一样他意想不到的东西——毫无意义的自尊。

“我想带他走。”  
埃尔文开口了，他的声音格外突兀，一时间没人说话。所有人都看向他，包括拧着眉头的利威尔。

“您可不是第一次说这种话的人，容我提醒一句，之前的，都后悔的不得了。”带兜帽的女人口气轻蔑，“如果你真要这么决定，就用这只羊做价码，你想要的东西，得等下次拿别的来换。”  
米克向来不干涉埃尔文的决定，但当埃尔文表示同意时，他也不得不承认埃尔文犯了一个天方夜谭般的错误。

“利威尔，你愿意跟他走吗？”女人出声询问。  
没有回答，他看着埃尔文径直向他走来，单膝跪地，和自己保持平齐的视线。

“我叫埃尔文·史密斯。你是利威尔，对吗？”

距离很近，利威尔可以数得清埃尔文金色的睫毛，他曾听库谢尔讲过在地上的世界有一种会飞的小生物，和太阳同色，身体轻盈，常在花丛穿梭。  
当晚，利威尔梦到了一只蝴蝶抖落翅上的鳞粉，在他面前下起一阵金色的雨。

“你能把我带到地上去吗？”利威尔问他。  
埃尔文点头，他跪着的地面并不干净，潮湿的污迹已经渗透裤料，但他却丝毫没有起来的意思。

“好，我跟你走。”利威尔说，他想，是时候去那个世界看看了。

二  
埃尔文后来才知道，利威尔已经十五岁了，也许是因为地下街食不果腹的生活，他比同龄的孩子要瘦小许多。但令他惊讶的是，利威尔力气很大，他可以把两个装满罐头的木箱扛在肩上轻松走进后厨，顺手再拎起二十斤重的杂物袋。

“虽然我并不是你的合法监护人，但是你可以和我生活在一起。”埃尔文在刚刚把利威尔带上地面时曾经对他这么说过。  
“为什么？”利威尔问，他又皱起眉头，埃尔文很难在他脸上看到欢欣的表情。  
“没有什么重要的原因，我想我应该为你负责，毕竟是我把你带上来的。”

但利威尔表现的很警惕，他拒绝与埃尔文生活在一起，首先是因为他仍没有十足信任他。之前他遇见的所有男人，要么视他为无足轻重的蟑螂臭虫，要么就是惦记他过分苍白瘦小的身体。他自以为很能分辨出别人对自己的欲望，但埃尔文无疑是不漏声色的行家。而至于拒绝与埃尔文同住的其他原因，利威尔即使不愿承认也无法掩饰，埃尔文的家对他来说太过豪华了。

史托黑斯区在希娜墙内可谓寸土寸金，埃尔文的住处背靠一座植被茂盛的丘陵，比起家宅，这里更像一座私人府邸，有庭院、有暖房，两座塔楼式的建筑间通过廊桥连接，向后走是四季缤纷的花园，花园北侧的二层公寓，就是他此时生活的地方。

“其实这里是一所学校，不过只招收很少的学生。”埃尔文这么告诉利威尔，“可以说是一所私塾，我是这里的老师。”  
他把利威尔带到后厨，交给奥路欧，他可以作为帮工暂时住在这里，有集体宿舍，统一伙食。  
“你是上午还是下午去教课？”利威尔向他提问。  
“通常是上午，也说不定。这里的课程时间不会那么久，还会有别的老师过来，我们的安排也会改变。”  
利威尔点点头，没有作声就走开了。埃尔文已经知道他的性情，起初他以为利威尔会对地上的很多事物表示新奇，但他并没有。的确这里有不少他从未见过的情况和不擅长操作的用具，但是埃尔文留意到利威尔总会谨慎地学着他人的模样去掩饰自己的匮乏，如果你主动教他，他也会默默接受，但从不表达感谢。

不仅是感谢，实际上利威尔很少与人说话，埃尔文猜测他的性情使然是一方面，另外的原因可能由于他担心自己的地下街口音和用语。  
其实利威尔并没有贵族所称那种过分浓重的“下等人”腔调，但埃尔文见识过他管把流理台擦得一团糟糕的奥路欧叫“蠢猪”，在康尼踢翻了一桶洗涤剂之后说他是“憋了屎走路都走不好的光头”。不过面对埃尔文时，利威尔要么沉默，要么惜字如金，埃尔文每每试图靠近，他都要借口闪躲，或迅速离开。

“我的脸看起来很凶么？”埃尔文有一天终于忍不住问了韩吉·佐耶，这个勉强可以称之为女性的生物是埃尔文的同事，也是除了米克之外他为数不多值得信任的人。

“怎么了埃尔文，你是突然开始照镜子了吗？”韩吉推了推眼镜，她手里捏着两条类似蝾螈尾巴的标本，脸上露出兴奋的红晕。“还是说你带来的小朋友终于控诉你的表情管理了？”

埃尔文看了眼办公室桌面黑漆木台历板的反光，还是面无表情的一张脸，他从不觉得这意味着疏离与冷漠。

“利威尔肯定是看出来你把他带出地下街目的不纯，他可不是什么傻瓜，才不会相信你说自己只是个老师的鬼话。”  
埃尔文合上准备好的一份教案。“我的确有教师的身份，而且我现在也准备去讲课。”  
韩吉嗅了嗅手里的尾巴，重新把它们放在密封袋里，她突然严肃地看着埃尔文问道：“说实在的，你真的准备让他做那件事吗？”  
“啊……”埃尔文稍作停顿，“也许我比你想的要无私一些。”  
韩吉哈哈大笑，拍上他的肩膀。“得了吧埃尔文，如果你不是想让利威尔帮你实现你的那个小愿望，你不如告诉我你是终于过厌了禁欲生活，把他带到地上是想把自己的老二捅进他的屁股。”  
埃尔文微笑地看着她，“谁告诉你我一直在过禁欲生活的？”  
韩吉愣了一下，随即捂住嘴，但埃尔文又恢复了平日波澜无惊的表情。“总之不要在利威尔面前开这种玩笑。”  
“哦，废话……你会把他捅穿吧，真是可怜。”

下了早课之后，和韩吉的对话仍然徘徊在埃尔文的脑子里。此时天光正盛，一些水鸭心满意足的睡在花园池塘边。埃尔文想去看看利威尔，他穿过塔楼到后厨去，奥路欧却告诉他利威尔在半小时之前就不见了。  
“史密斯先生，您得管管他，他真的只有十五岁吗，我还以为您派了个监工来看管我们！”奥路欧抱怨道，但是康尼立刻反驳：“利威尔来了以后我们的效率提高了一倍，现在仓库已经连续五天没有看到一粒灰尘了！”  
“但是他总是无缘无故在上午消失，就像现在！”  
埃尔文打断他们的争论，说他会找利威尔谈谈，随即离开了后厨。

利威尔不在这里的时间会去什么地方呢？埃尔文向来不在无谓的方面浪费自己的好奇心，但他此时却罕见地想了解利威尔的动向。大概是因为韩吉那女人在自己面前念叨了利威尔太多遍了吧，埃尔文想，但他却始终回避自己当初将利威尔带回来的真正原因。

也许的确是个草率的决定，他自己也说不清楚。

过早的回到公寓，埃尔文脱了西装解开领带，准备先去盥洗室稍作整理，再去看看利威尔的下落。  
但走到门口时，他却发现架子上有一件叠放整齐的白色衬衫。埃尔文双手把它提起展开，并不是他的尺寸，太小了，他所知的人只有一个能穿得下这身衣服。

“你是上午还是下午去教课？”埃尔文突然想起利威尔问他的问题。  
所以他是为了避开我，偷着使用公寓的浴室吗？

这时，洗浴间传来一点水声，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的暗响。  
埃尔文屏住呼吸，把那件衣服叠好放回原处，他知道以一名绅士的作为，自己应该转身离开了，但在离开之前，他还是从虚掩的帘子后看到了利威尔从自己的浴缸里走出来。  
他用一条自己带来的毛巾仔细擦拭着身体，从胸腹，到腰臀。然后他的足尖点在地面上，脚背弓紧，去够搭在壁挂上的内衣，可是那对他来说有点高了，他不得不向上伸长手臂，赤裸的身体就这样毫无防备地展示在埃尔文眼前。

纤细的骨架，柔弱的皮肤，白沙和冰川的弧度彼此交接，还有之间如丝柏般生长的，暗涌力量的肌理。

据埃尔文所知，集体宿舍的确没有单独的盥洗室，而利威尔来到地上以后，表现得出奇的爱干净，这可一点也不像地下街出身的人，如果利威尔难以忍受一丁点肮脏，那他之前的十五年人生，又是怎么熬过来的呢？

不，这不是他应该考虑的事情，其实他已经过多地去考虑利威尔了，如果在这样下去，他可能真的会成为韩吉口中那个陌生而奇怪的人。

埃尔文并不认为自己有恋童倾向，更何况以利威尔的年龄，他很快就不能被称作是孩子了。但是总归有人，地下街的那些人，觊觎着利威尔的身体，那是在浴室中一闪而过的，如同玉质雕塑般，但抱在手中一定是柔软冰凉的纤细的身体。即使稍作想象，任何丑陋粗鄙的男人把阴茎压向他的光洁的小腹，用唇舌舔弄他的脖颈、揉捏他的腰肢，都是猥亵不堪的恶行。而自己，哦，他自己……埃尔文想到这里捂住了双眼，利威尔坐在他怀里势必小小一只，他甚至可以让利威尔的双腿绕着他的脖子，捧着他的屁股把他托在眼前。韩吉说得没错，他会把他捅穿，就算他只有芝麻粒大小的理智也会阻止他继续想象和利威尔做爱的场面。

这太不应该了，埃尔文悄悄退出盥洗室门口，终于意识到自己把自己推入了一个危险的境地。


End file.
